<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowballs, Cookies, Movies, and Halfas by BriarLovesU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306980">Snowballs, Cookies, Movies, and Halfas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLovesU/pseuds/BriarLovesU'>BriarLovesU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Cookies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Snowball Fight, Sort Of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLovesU/pseuds/BriarLovesU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad comes back from a meeting to find that Danny has been busy setting up things while he was away. Including a huge snow fort in his front yard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pompous Pep Discord - Jack's Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowballs, Cookies, Movies, and Halfas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTheOtherAlien/gifts">AnaTheOtherAlien</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI! this is my secret santa gift to AnaTheOtherAlien! I hope you like! I used all the prompts at least a little bit because they blended so well with each other. these were the prompts they requested.</p>
<p>-Snowball fight<br/>-Baking cookies together<br/>-Cuddling on the sofa and watching Christmas movies</p>
<p>I couldn't decide between Established Relationship or Mutual Pining so I went with "no idea that they are dating because they both dumb bois that don't communicate"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Daniel, what are you doing?" Vlad looked very unamused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mischievous black haired young man was perched precariously on top of a giant snow fortress that had somehow appeared in the yard of Vlad's castle within the few hours he'd been away. He smirked and let out a faked evil laugh, clearly trying to imitate what Vlad used to do. Said man just stared up at him unimpressed. If he had known leaving Daniel alone while it snowed would lead to this, he might've stayed home. Important meeting or not, it wasn't worth whatever the young man was planning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A snowball hit him square in the face and his eye twitched as he wiped it off. This was not what Vlad had in mind when he agreed to let Daniel stay for college. He had much more intimate moments in mind. They had been flirting around starting a relationship before the move in and Vlad had been hoping this would cement it. Maybe it had in some way, everything between them was always too complicated to ever tell. But Daniel had never said anything about it so he never pushed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on V-man~ you a coward? Don't think you could beat an ice core in a snowball fight?" Danny threw another snowball.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't call me that, you little brat!" Vlad shielded his face with his briefcase. "You really don't know how to pick your battles still, little badger. How about I show you your error?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The challenge had dragged Vlad into the fight like Danny knew it would. He was much too predictable at this point. As he watched the fruitloop scramble down to gather enough snow for a projectile, he couldn't help but wonder why Vlad always looked at him with longing after Danny initiated a kiss. They were going out right? That was what this whole moving in thing was, wasn't it? Vlad was allowed to kiss him back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In his musings, he didn't notice the extra Vlad until a huge chunk of snow was released over his head. In his shock at the sudden snow, the other Vlad managed to hit him in the face with his own snowball. Both Vlad's started cackling loudly. With fake outrage, Danny tackled the one behind him and shoved handfuls of snow in his face until the duplicate vanished in a puff of smoke. Danny grinned, glad Vlad was playing along with this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Playing dirty already Plasmius~?" Danny called out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know I fight no other way, Phantom~" Vlad countered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What followed was an epic ghost powered snowball fight for the ages. The yard in front of the castle didn't have a single space of undisturbed snow and the snow fortress had been half melted in a moment of fire breathing from the fire cored halfa. That had caused the ice cored halfa to create a dome of thick ice around the other. Instead of trying to break out, he had just sat down in it and watched as the duplicates he had been creating and hiding descended on the younger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Danny was now pouting and buried in a mound of snow. Vlad chuckled and melted a hole in the dome to walk out. Confidently, Vlad walked up to the trapped Daniel. A hand cupped and caressed his cheek and Vlad gave a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Looks like I win, little badger," Vlad looked triumphant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's debatable fruitloop," Danny grinned, enjoying the hand on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two hands shot out from the mound of snow and grabbed hold of the expensive winter coat before pulling. Surprised, Vlad toppled onto Danny sending them both to the ground. No time wasted, Danny rolled them over and pinned the older halfa by the arms while straddling his waist. Danny enjoyed the look on Vlad's face as his own came close. For a moment, it seemed like the young man was going to kiss the stunned Vlad. Their lips ghosted each other’s before Danny pulled back so he could whisper straight into Vlad's ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I win," Danny breathed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A shiver went through Vlad that had nothing to do with the cold. Danny sat up and patted Vlad's face with a wink before standing up. He was already dragging the man to his feet before he could think any further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, we got more to do today," Danny smiled as he dragged Vlad to the castle. "Besides I'm sure you're cold Mr. Fire core."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Daniel really, this was fun but I have papers to look over," Vlad recovered enough to pull his hand away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But I have all the stuff ready! You promised you'd teach me how to make those cookies," Danny pouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're too old for that look. And I will, just not right now," Vlad brushed off his coat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If not now then when?” Danny pouted more. “You’ll never get to it if I don’t force you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad groaned and watched as the pout turned into puppy dog eyes. The young man would be the second death of him. Those papers could wait, Vlad guessed. Daniel put his head on Vlad’s chest and looked up at him with those pleading eyes. Yes, the papers could wait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” Vlad sighed heavily. “I’ll teach you how to make my so called ‘perfect cookies.’’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YES! Come on you fruitloop!” Danny grabbed Vlad and continued dragging the man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both were quickly in the kitchen where everything was already out and set up. Vlad blinked at everything. How much did Daniel set up while he was away? Did he really plan a whole day of activities? Vlad wondered what else was planned for the day. Might as well go along with it. He started opening the flour and sugar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How many would you like to make?” Vlad smiled.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Uh, how about 3 dozen!” Danny brought the bowl and measuring cups.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Three dozen it is then,” Vlad got to the task of measuring out the ingredients.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Danny watched as Vlad went to work carefully measuring the flour. After few were already in the bowl, Danny phased his way in between the older man's arms. He pressed his back up against Vlad and took the measuring cup from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll do a few," Danny simply stated as if he wasn't rubbing right up against Vlad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"L-little badger," Vlad's breath hitched. "You have to level off the tops."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both hands came up to gently hold Danny's and show him the correct motion. Afterwards, when Danny got the hang of it, they slowly snuck their way down his arms and to his chest. Vlad pressed Danny more into him, making small circles with a thumb. One hand found it's way up the young halfa's sweater and started slowly tracing up skin along scars and muscle lines. A soft moan left Danny’s lips. All the fondling slowed down the measuring, not that Danny was complaining. It was the most Vlad had ever done with him and he was going to enjoy it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that we have all the dry ingredients measured and ready, we can work on the others,” Vlad reached for the eggs and milk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Danny left Vlad’s arms much to the older man’s dismay to get the butter as well. The two of them measured and added the rest of the ingredients without much incident. Two bowls ended up being needed for the size of the batch. Both were tasked with mixing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is nice,” Danny smiled down at his bowl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is, isn’t it?” Vlad looked fondly at Danny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was all rather domestic and made Vlad long for more. But young adults were fickle and Daniel hadn’t labeled what they were yet. There was a traitorous part of Vlad’s mind that suggested the young man would leave and never look back once he graduated school. Vlad could live with that for now though. For moments like these it was worth it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Danny snickered and brought his spoon to Vlad’s nose. It left a glob of cookie dough in its wake. A mischievous glint not unlike the one in his eyes before the snowball fight was there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out of your head, fruitloop,” Danny grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Little Badger, did you just get cookie dough outside of the bowl?” Vlad raised an eyebrow.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ll take care of that,” Danny set his bowl down.</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Arms wrapped around the well dressed neck and pulled Vlad down slightly so Danny could lick his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oops, I missed. Let me try again,” Danny’s fingers ran through the other’s silver hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Danny came in for a soft kiss. The gaze in his eye promised much more and Vlad wanted all of it. He wanted to forget the cookies and bend the other against the kitchen counter. He wanted to taste those lips that were sweeter than his cookies. He wanted more than what he suspected Daniel was willing to give him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The… cookies need to go in the oven,” Vlad finally managed to get out, wiping the cookie dough off himself. “They’ll need an hour since it’s a lower heat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The black hair man gave a deep sigh and untangled himself from Vlad. He imdetally got to work putting all the cookie dough onto baking sheets. There was still a soft, happy smile on his face though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a movie ready for us to watch while they bake,” Danny turned his bright smile back to Vlad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as it’s not one of your cornier horror films. I have no idea what you see in those,” Vlad shook his head disapprovingly and helped ready the cookies for the oven.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, bad horror movies are great! They’re so bad they’re good. You cannot tell me that you don’t enjoy laughing at all the fake looking effects and gore,” Danny was already done with a sheet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, true horror is much better than those poorly disguised comedies,” Vlad literally turned up his nose with the comment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the cookies being put in and a timer started while the two argued over what made good horror, they finally settled on the couch. Danny wormed his way into Vlad’s arms and leaned against him, humming in contentment. The movie was playing before Vlad could properly get a look at the title. While the cuddling wasn’t a huge surprise, Daniel had started doing so more frequently during movies, the choice in movies was. This was the furthest thing from what Vlad imagined tonight’s would be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daniel, not to complain about… well about any of this afternoon but,” Vlad paused to look him in the eyes. “Why a Christmas movie? I seem to recall you hating Christmas and all Christmas movies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of answering right away, Danny just snuggled in closer to Vlad and watched the opening scenes. Finally, he let out a sigh and took hold of Vlad’s hand, threading his fingers in between Vlad’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going home next week for Christmas and I know my parents won’t stop arguing just because they haven’t seen me as much. They didn’t stop with Jazz. And well, I wanted one good Christmas experience before I go back to the ones I’m use to,” Danny nuzzled his face into Vlad’s neck and kissed it softly. “Thank you for going along with all this, I had a better time than I had hoped for. You may be a crazy boyfriend but you have your moments.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As touched as he was, a single word got his attention, “Boyfriend? I didn’t think you wanted a relationship? You hadn’t said anythi-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, is that why you haven’t been kissing me back since I moved in?!” Danny’s head shot up to blink at him in surprise. “I thought you wanted to take things slow! Sam suggested you might be demi or ace or something so I’ve been trying to respect your boundaries and not push for anything! What did you think we were?! Former enemies with benefits? We moved in together after tons of make out sessions and groping!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They were not make out sessions, that term is juvenile,” Vlad frowned at his own embarrassment. “And it wasn’t groping. We were appreciating each other’s bodies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My point still stands you fruitloop,” Danny cupped both of Vlad’s cheeks. He made sure the man was looking him in the eyes before he spoke again. “We are dating. That means you can kiss back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe for now but you’ll get bored o-” Vlad was cut off by an intense set of lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You talk too much,” Danny breathed out when they parted. “Just enjoy this, I’m not going anywhere yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their foreheads leaned on each other’s and Vlad finally left his own small kiss on Danny’s lips. “Would you have really stayed with me if I had turned out to be ace? You’re young and judging by the amount of teasing you do, you’re very much not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We really have to work on your abandonment issues. I like being with you. There is way too much history between us for me to only be around you for your good looks,” Danny ran his hand down Vlad’s chest. “But you would have definitely had to have bought me a shit ton of sex toys and given me a few nudes if you were comfortable with that so I could take care of myself without you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, Vlad started chuckling. Half at what had been said and half in relief. Danny joined in before finding himself on his back with an ecstatic Vlad pinning him down. The older man started kissing every bit of exposed skin he could find.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guessing that won’t be what happens,” Danny laughed as he only got a grunt as a response. “Before you make me forget, dad invited you to come too. Said you could share my old room with me. And my old bed is much more comfortable then that air mattress they have.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That does sound very tempting, my little badger,” Vlad gazed longingly down at the young man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Christmas movie played on in the background, now thoroughly ignored by both for a much better use of their time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if parts feel weird! im not use to this level of sexy stuff or establish relationships in general....still hoped you like!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>